


slip of the... something

by lamphouse



Series: spn drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Drabble, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sexual Tension, by one word, in the strictest sense, that classic s4 subtextually horny disobedience of powers that be vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamphouse/pseuds/lamphouse
Summary: "I give myself over wholly to serve God and you..."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: spn drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217453
Kudos: 11





	slip of the... something

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you..."

He means to finish it _guys_ , _douchebags_ , something glib, but gets caught in the vibrating air between them, so tense they might as well be toe to toe.

Cas stares when he trails off, the blue of his naturally wide eyes deepening. Fucking oceanic trenches. Dean can't look at them too long without the floor falling out beneath him.

Then Cas swallows and changes the script too.

"You swear to follow my will and word as swiftly and obediently as you did your father's?"

Dean doesn't look away. "I swear."

**Author's Note:**

> what if my big personality pivot for 2021 is I just get really into writing strictly defined drabbles. something about this show drives me back into the arms of classical fandom. I should get into vidding...
> 
> tumblr @[lamphous](http://lamphous.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter @[Iamphouse](http://twitter.com/Iamphouse)


End file.
